


Love Drunk

by uselessmoth



Series: Haikyuu Bois - they’re all gay apart from a few [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sawamura Daichi, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Nonbinary Asashi, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Sugawara Koushi in Love, daichi is a simp, i am a sad enby who wants more daisuga, i may have wrote this but i have no idea what happens in it, the karasuno third years are all besties thank you very much, with a clingy daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessmoth/pseuds/uselessmoth
Summary: It's been a couple of months since they met up like this and it feels nice to see them all againEspecially KoushiThe Daisuga tag lacks these pair so I went fuck it ill do it myself
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu Bois - they’re all gay apart from a few [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045545
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Love Drunk

The air seems to be filled with buzzing energy as the four sit in a circle. Glasses next to them all varying in different quantities. It’s the first time in months that they’ve seen each other. Spread across Japan for their new lives. Daichi is glad to be sitting with his friends again, a feeling of security spreading all over his body. 

Or it could be the alcohol sitting in his stomach. 

Or Koushi’s arms wrapped around his torso and his chest pressed up against Daichi’s back. They hadn’t seen each other in so long it was the best feeling when they were reunited. Even if Kiyoko and Asahi were here with them. Being in the final year of uni was hard and trying to keep up with his job was even harder. Daichi was just happy that he was having a night to relax. 

Even if he had exams coming up soon. As did most of the people in this room. No one was showing it if they were nervous. Asahi was texting someone judging on how they were smiling at their phone. Every couple of minutes they would type something. Judging by the stupid sappy smile it was probably Nishinoya. Kiyoko looked deep in thought as she surveyed the room. Koushi was just happily humming some tune occasionally places kisses upside Daichi’s neck. It had been a little while since anyone spoke to each other. It was nice, all of Daichi’s uni friends had a constant need to talk. 

Kiyoko was the one to speak first. “We should play never have I ever.” 

Kosuhi perked up at that. His head rising from Daichi’s head. Kiyoko was the one who suggested it, moving her glass from the floor to the table. Refiling it. The liquid almost sloshing out from her shaky hand. Asahi looked up from their phone. 

“What? Maybe we can find out some juicy gossip.”

‘Kiyoko you’re a bit drunk.” Daichi said. 

“Doesn't affect my ability to play.” She pointed at Daichi. Taking a sip from her drink after. 

“When I met you I did not expect you to be the drinker. But here we are,” Asahi turned to get a better view of everyone in the room. Their hair falling down around their face, hair band is long gone. 

“Same to you. Remember that clu-” 

“I thought we didn't speak of that night.” Koushi groaned. 

Daichi let out a small chuckle. Leaning further back into his boyfriend. Kiyoko gets her phone out and swipes away some notifications then starts tapping away at the screen. 

“Do you need a refill?” Daichi asks. Tilting his head back to see Koushi. Getting a flattering angle of his up nostrils. 

“I’ve got plenty, baby. But I wouldn’t mind a kiss.” 

Daichi stands up, kisses him short and sweetly then goes for the bottle on the table. Pouring the sake into his glass then returning to his former spot. Moving closer so that Koushi could comfortably rest his head on his shoulder. He could always acknowledge they had a slight height difference that made leaning on each other difficult. It ended in pain most of the time. Especially when falling asleep on each other back in their third year. 

“Alright so standard rules. If you have done it take a sip. I’ll just read it off this website. I’m too drunk to think anything up.” 

Asahi let out a small laugh. “If any of them are sexual Suga’s gonna be dead tomorrow.” 

Koushi chuckles. Squishing up to Daichi’s neck. The scent of alcohol curling from his lips. 

“As if you don’t do anything with Noya when you join him on your adventures.” 

Kiyoko laughs with Daichi. Asahi’s face turns a brilliant red that could rival a fire truck. Grumbling, they shield their face. 

“Okay okay. Never have I ever.” Kiyoko’s eyes scan over her phone screen. “Given or received a lap dance.” 

“In my defence, I was plastered.” Daichi took a sip. 

As did Asahi. Kiyoko whistled at them causing them to hide their face again. Koushi laughs at the two of them. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t drink there Suga.” Kiyoko giggles. 

“Out of the three boyfriends and the sole girlfriend, you’d really think that would be different. Hey Dai-” 

“Not in front of the kids, I’ll do it later.” 

Daichi’s brain is a little too foggy to register what he said. Koushi will make him follow up on that later is the only coherent thought that gets through the haze. Making him chuckle a little. God, he loves his man. 

“Next question before those pair start dancing,” Asahi says. 

Kiyoko giggles and hiccups after it. Lifting her phone back up. The white screen reflecting in her glasses. It reminds Daichi of the anime glasses thing. 

“Jesus these are some boring questions. Never have I ever worn someone else’s underwear. Never have I ever binged a series in one day.” 

Koushi put a hand over Daichi’s glass. Pushing it away from his lips. Letting out a sigh that tickles his neck. Asahi chuckles. Kiyoko starts tapping at her phone again, quite possibly pulling up a new website. Daichi groans, rolling further back into Koushi’s body. Breathing the scent of him. He misses him so much. They've been together for such a long time and they hardly get to see each other. Why was university so hard on them? Why couldn’t they cuddle twenty-four seven? 

“Never have I ever got a tattoo.” 

Asahi, Koushi and Kiyoko take a sip. Daichi looks up at his boyfriend wearily. 

“My love, you never told me you had a tattoo. Show me.” He starts to lift up his top. Koushi pushed it back down over his stomach. Red creeping up his neck. 

“It’s on my ankle, Dai. Why are you so handsy? Usually, I can't get you to touch me.” 

The other pair snicker. Daichi pouts. 

“I miss you. I never get to see you. I love you so much. I hate it. I just want cuddles all the time.” He whines. Turning around so he could nestle his face into Koushi’s chest. 

“Could you give us a minute? I think big boy has had a little too much to drink tonight.” 

“I know.” He whines. Muffled by the fabric of Koushi’s jumper. 

Daichi hears them leave the room. The footsteps and occasional stumbles get quieter and quieter. Until the door shuts softly behind them. Koushi lifts his face up, cupping his cheeks in his hands. Brown eyes soft and pupils were blown wide. 

“Baby, I think you need to go to bed. And put that drink down.” 

“But if I go to bed I can’t stay with you. You’re gonna leave for Tokyo and I won't be able to see you again. I miss you.” 

Koushi chuckles and kisses his forehead. “You’re very drunk, baby. I promise you if you lay down and go to sleep I’ll stay three extra days.” 

Daichi sniffles and feels his bottom lip trembling a little. 

“Can you cuddle me so I know you won’t leave?” 

“All the cuddles you want.” 

Daichi dissolves back into sobs and snuggles in Koushi’s chest. Smearing snot and tears all over his shirt. Koushi strokes his back and cards his fingers through his short hair. 

“We need to get into bed so I can give you cuddles. I’ll leave if you don’t.” 

Daichi nods and crawls over to the air mattress flopping down and pouting. Koushi shakes his head, pointing to the one over. 

“That’s not our bed. That’s Asahi’s.” 

“It’s not like we haven’t cuddled on their bed before.” 

Koushi gives him a stern look and he gets onto the other one. Holding his arms out. Koushi happily walks over, swaying a little bit when he stands. Sitting on the edge of the mattress making Daichi whine. 

“I’m coming. I’m coming.” 

“We can still hear you. Stop fucking.” 

Koushi shakes his head and lies down. Pulling Daichi into his chest. Daichi feels the vibration of him replying to whoever just spoke. Eyes shut tightly as he hugs him. God he misses him. He wishes he could keep him in one place. 

“Imma ask you to marry me. Then you won’t have to go back to Tokyo. Big brain.” 

“Go to sleep. We’re too young and broke for that talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE GIVE ME MORE DAISUGA BEING SOMETHING OTHER THAN A SIDE PAIRING OR PARENTS   
> And more Daichi being the clingy one cause I think it's cute him just getting pouty cause he wants kisses  
> Feedback is always appreciated and comments make my day :)


End file.
